


Paid my dues

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Second Chances, basically the show without john, greg is protective over sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Sherlock? Sherlock what's wrong?”Greg sat down next to him, leaving some space and that's when he noticed Sherlock was shaking.“Sherlock, what's wrong? You have to talk to me.”Sherlock looked up, eyes red from crying and Greg frowned, worry entering his body as he looked the younger man over.“What's going on Sherlock? Why are you crying?”





	Paid my dues

_You can say what you want about me_  
want to do what you want to me  
But you cannot stop me

_~Anastacia- Paid my dues_

 

“Sherlock? Sherlock what's wrong?”

 

Greg sat down next to him, leaving some space and that's when he noticed Sherlock was shaking.

 

“Sherlock, what's wrong? You have to talk to me.”

 

Sherlock looked up, eyes red from crying and Greg frowned, worry entering his body as he looked the younger man over.

 

“What's going on Sherlock? Why are you crying?”

 

Sherlock shrugged a shoulder and he looked so young in that moment it made Greg's heart ache. Sherlock actually was young, barely 28, raised up in a golden cage. Greg wasn't sure how much Sherlock even knew about the world, about people and how to deal with them. It felt like Sherlock hadn't talked to anyone till he dropped down on one of Greg's crime scenes, drunk like a skunk, going on and on about yellow paint and a black poodle.

 

Sherlock had been 20 at the time, out of school and ready to face the real world. Only the real world wasn't as nice and cosy as he thought and he'd soon stumbled, face down.

 

Greg took a liking to Sherlock instantly, much to everyone's surprise, must of all Sherlock's and he took the kid under his wings. He found a flat for him, bought him some essentials, made sure Sherlock ate at least two times a day and checked in from time to time.

 

Finding a job had been problematic. Not only was Sherlock rude and offensive, he didn't have any interests, any practical skills. Greg wondered how that could even be possible. How could any person not know his way around a kitchen, paying bills, the job hunting process, just basic survival skills? It was very strange but Sherlock did want to learn so Greg helped him, learning him how to cook, how to pay the bills, how to write a resume, look up jobs online, how to handle the rise and fall of everyday life.

 

After about a year Sherlock came round to the Yard, angry at another job handed to someone else. As he sat down he scanned Greg's office, his eyes stopping on one particularly gruesome photo and Greg wanted to close it, hide it from Sherlock's eyes.

 

“No wait! Did you see that? Right there next to the severed head, what is that? That blue-ish thing?”

 

That blue-ish thing was the key to solving a string of murders and Greg was impressed. Still, he wasn't sure if it was just luck or something else so he gave Sherlock a few case files, crimes already long forgotten except for the families of the murdered victims.

 

After a week he'd solved all of those too and Greg knew he'd just found Sherlock a job. It took six months for Sherlock to be on the team. Greg got a lot of resistance and mocking but he persisted, going as high as he needed to give Sherlock a chance.

 

The start was rocky to say the least, the only one Sherlock got along with was Greg. He had arguments with everyone he met in the Yard, he made witnesses tremble and victims cry. Greg had to save his arse more times then he could count but it gave results. Sherlock solved almost all the cases he worked on and that earned him some respect but most off all jealousy.

 

Over the years Sherlock's reputation grew and the jealousy that followed with it. Greg was worried, he knew what jealousy could do and Sherlock wasn't doing anything to make himself more likeable. Greg warned him of being too arrogant, too cocky but the success rate was going up, strangers begging for Sherlock's help and Sherlock was unstoppable. Like with all things it couldn't last.

 

Moriarty happened and it all fell apart. The people that had wanted Sherlock to fail saw him tumble down and they took the opportunity, feeding lies and hate to the press. All of Sherlock's hard work was being laughed at, being erased in a brutal media campaign. It was too late to stop it, and soon everyone in the country believed Sherlock Holmes was a fraud. The voices of his fans were drowned out by his haters and after a while they stopped trying, afraid of payback.

 

It broke Sherlock completely and Greg couldn't do anything to help, couldn't do a single thing to stop it. Moriarty got off, walking around free as a bird and nobody called Sherlock for help anymore, they didn't want to burn themselves too. The Yard fired him and Sherlock fled, going to a quite place, away from the media, away from everyone he knew. Away from Greg.

 

He spend three years there, keeping quite, doing whatever it was Sherlock did. Greg went to visit sometimes, brought over a couple of old case files but Sherlock didn't even look at them.

 

“I can't Greg, you know it won't stick, even if I find something, it won't be believed.”

 

It made Greg angry, knowing Sherlock was right. It seemed useless, this much brain and talent going to waste just because of one mistake and Greg tried to get Sherlock back on his feet. He did his own research in his free time, trying to find every piece of information about Moriarty, asking some discrete questions. He didn't tell Sherlock, he knew it would made him angry and worried so he kept quite, just digging deeper, learning more.

 

He met Sherlock's brother around that time, almost five years into his friendship with Sherlock and it blew his mind. He didn't know Sherlock had a brother, not until said brother stood at his door, file in one hand, umbrella in the other.

 

“We have a difficult relationship Detective Inspector, but I believe in Sherlock Holmes too.”

 

With that he left, not even telling Greg his name giving him access to a ton of information, enough to prove Sherlock had been right all along.

 

Sharing his information with the world made people come around and soon Sherlock was worshipped like a hero. The one problem was that Sherlock didn't know any of this. He'd left for another place a short while after Greg had visited, saying he would contact him soon and not to worry. It drove Greg mad, not being able to tell Sherlock the good news and even his brother couldn't or wouldn't find him.

 

It took two years to hear Sherlock's voice again, a short call telling Greg he was coming back to London and if Greg would meet Sherlock at his old flat. Seeing Sherlock after so long felt surreal, he looked better though, a bit more meat around his bones and his complexion was healthier too. Greg wanted to be angry for a second but seeing Sherlock stand before him made him forget the hard times.

 

“You tosser! Couldn't pick up the bloody phone sooner?”

 

He almost crushed Sherlock in his arms, not wanting to let him go, breathing him in, smelling the ridiculous expensive shampoo he used. It felt like home.

 

“So, what have you been up to, kid?”

 

Sherlock told him about his time away, meeting a young policeman in the town he was staying in. They started talking and the policeman, Bell, asked Sherlock to come with him to a crime scene. Sherlock refused at first but Bell persisted, dragging Sherlock along with him.

 

“I don't believe everything that's said in the media Mr. Holmes. I've heard about you and what I've heard has been good. Just five minutes, that's all I ask.”

 

It only took Sherlock three to figure out who had killed the butcher from down the road and Bell bought him dinner. They talked about old cases, the thing with Moriarty, past and future and Bell extended an invitation to come to the station whenever he wanted.

 

“Someone as skilled as you? I'd be a fool to not take advantage of that.”

 

Sherlock needed three days to build up courage to go inside the station, Bell was beyond excited to see him and Sherlock helped solve over a dozen cases in the first two weeks. After word got out people in town asked him little favour like finding a stolen painting, helping with a break in, finding out who stole their identities. It gave Sherlock more confidence, realising that not the whole world saw him as Sherlock Holmes-the fraud.

 

Then a couple of weeks ago Bell showed him an article in the local newspaper, talking about the arrest of James Moriarty and the conviction for murder and conspiracy.

 

“It was you wasn't it? You helped clear my name.”

 

Greg had nodded, telling Sherlock he'd had some help along the way and Sherlock had looked in shock.

 

“He said he believed in Sherlock Holmes too and gave me everything I needed to prove your innocence.”

 

Sherlock's face had been comical for sure and they'd talked all night, hearing about each other's lives and how things had changed, how they had changed.

 

After two weeks Greg decided to be brave and came to Sherlock's flat, files in hand.

 

“Greg, are you sure?”

 

“You've been doing it over there with Bell. Why couldn't you start again here. Your name's been cleared, people know you are legit. Give them a chance Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock had sighed but taking the files anyway, going over them with Lestrade. Another two weeks later they were all solved but Sherlock was not backing down about the credit.

 

“They are your cases Greg, you should get the credit.”

 

Greg had protested, Sherlock had solved them, had seen what they hadn't, without him they wouldn't have an arrest. It wasn't right to take credit for something he hadn't done but Sherlock had been fierce, not dropping it and not leaving till Greg promised to keep his name out of it.

 

“The less people know me, the better. I just care about the work Greg, everything else is just a distraction. You deserve your time in the spotlights.”

 

Sherlock worked like a maniac it seemed, helping Greg with even the most simple cases. He did most of it behind the scenes, at home or at Greg's flat. Only going to crime scenes when it was necessary. He never took credit, didn't talk to any reporter and was almost paranoid about his picture being taken.

 

Still, people started to know Sherlock Holmes was back and the first clients started to come in. Small, easy cases to begin with but people were grateful and news spread around. Sherlock was building himself and his life up again, together with his reputation. Things seemed to go well and then Greg had got the text to come over.

 

“Sherlock? What's going on? Did something happen?”

 

Greg knew Sherlock had a few cases he was working on, two for the police and three private once. He'd told Sherlock he was taking on too much, that it couldn't last, that he'd burn himself out but Sherlock didn't listen, didn't want to listen.

 

“Sherlock? Please talk to me, you're scaring me.”

 

Sherlock looked up, eyes red and swollen and Greg have him a handkerchief to wipe away the tears and snot.

 

“You were right.”

 

Sherlock's voice sounded rough and broken and Greg got closer, placing a hand over Sherlock's trembling ones.

 

“I screwed up Greg. I made a mistake and someone got hurt because of it. I messed it up again! I was so close to having people take me seriously again! So close to not be whispered at, not be made fun off, to not hear the insults and feel the contempt they have for me. I can't do this again Greg!”

 

Sherlock started sobbing again and Greg reached out, pulling Sherlock near his side, petting his curls.

 

“Shhht, it's all fine kid. We'll get through this. So what if you made a mistake? You think those tossers out there haven't?”

 

Sherlock broke out of Greg's hold, blowing his noise and watching Greg with a strange look on his face.

 

“Don't look like that Sherlock. You know it's true! We all make mistakes and sometimes people get hurt because of it. We can't always be perfect, we can't always be on top of our game.”

 

“I should be! I have to Greg! I'm just starting to get my life back together! Do you have any idea how hard it's been, knowing the country thought you were useless, a fraud. My mind and deductions are the only things I have Greg! It's the only thing interesting about me! I need it and I need to work!”

 

Sherlock got up, pacing the floor, his eyes furious.

 

“How could I have missed it? Why didn't I think about it? I went through ever possibility and the girl still ended up wounded! I'm a failure! I failed again!”

 

“SHERLOCK STOP IT!”

 

Greg got up, standing in front of him and grabbing his shoulders.

 

“You need to stop this right now. You are not a failure! You made a mistake and that's it! One mistake doesn't define you and it won't kill all your hard work. I won't let it! You won't let it. You'll fight anyone and everything that dare brings you down! You paid your dues Sherlock, you paid them all! You put your life on hold for over two years because of that arsehole!”

 

Sherlock looked down, biting his lip and Greg let go of his shoulder, taking Sherlock's face and slowly bringing it up, looking him in the eyes.

 

“And you're wrong.”

 

Sherlock frowned and Greg stroked his cheek.

 

“Your brain is not the only thing interesting about you. You're more then just your brain Sherlock, more then just the deductions and the work. It's been hard for me too, not having you around. Not being able to see you, talk to you, have lunch with you. It's been miserable Sherlock and that's not just because I missed your brain or your deductions. I missed you. I missed you so much, kid.”

 

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise, a light blush on his cheeks as Greg kept holding them, stroking softly with his thumbs.

 

“Whatever happens you need to know I'll always be there for you. I'll always help you. Don't let those tossers break you Sherlock. They're jealous and pity and they don't see what I see.”

 

“What's that then?”

 

Sherlock's voice was a whisper, his eyes sad and big as he scanned Greg's face.

 

“A good man. You're a _good_ man Sherlock and I'm so glad you're back. So glad to know you. You are important Sherlock, all of you. Don't ever doubt that, don't let them get inside your head. You're special.”

 

Sherlock's blush got deeper, his eye lashes fluttering as he looked into Greg's eyes.

 

“You really mean it.”

 

There was a hint of disbelief in the statement, breaking Greg's heart a little but he smiled fondly, nodding his head slowly up and down.

 

“You'll always be special to me kid. Don't forget it. Now, let's get you something to eat cause I doubt you've eaten anything these past few days.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Greg stepped back, waiving a hand in the air.

 

“I was on a case Greg, several. I didn't have time for food.”

 

“Well, now you are making time. Sit down and watch some telly while I cook us dinner.”

 

Sherlock pouted but did as he was told, nestling himself in the sofa. Greg made dinner and dessert, talking to Sherlock about his day while he chopped and stirred. It was amazing having Sherlock back in his life and whatever else came up along the way Greg would be there to help fight it along Sherlock's side.

 

They'd both come so far, he would do anything to protect it, to protect Sherlock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story inspired by an Anastacia song; paid my dues. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to send a kudos or a comment my way to tell me what you think. Advice is always welcome cause I'm still trying to improve, one story at a time. ( This story was written in February this year and I already feel that I am improving, am I crazy or do you feel the same?)


End file.
